


Ingredients

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, For Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is just totes adorbs. I fell madly in love with Archie and the way he and Sherlock interacted. This is a real experiment, found on scienceboffins.co.uk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingredients

“Hello, Archie! What are you doing here?” John beamed at the dark-haired boy, then shot a worried look over his shoulder at Sherlock.  
  
“Mr. Holmes is helping me with my science project,” Archie explained.  
  
“Is he, now?” John replied incredulously. “Sherlock, I’m not sure which is more alarming—someone leaving you in charge of a small child or you accepting the responsibility.”  
  
“We’re fine, John. We’re making a–“  
  
“A bomb!” Archie interjected excitedly.  
  
“Of course you are.”  
  
Just as Archie had said, he and the master chemist carefully assembled a “bomb” from a zip-lock bag, toilet paper, baking soda, warm water, and vinegar. Sherlock let Archie read the instructions (John was amused that they included “one big adult” as one of the needed items), then explained the chemistry behind the anticipated reaction, scrawling formulas in his spidery handwriting in a notebook.  
  
John was never sure which one added the red coloring to the vinegar.  
  
“That was _very_ exciting,” John agreed, wiping the boy’s face carefully. “But I don’t see why you couldn’t just make a volcano like everyone else.”  
  
Archie pushed the flannel away impatiently and snorted. “I don’t want to be like everyone else.” He held the notebook to his chest. “And no one else will have an _actual_ scientist’s notes about the reaction between an acid and a base.”


End file.
